A Ton Of Ways To Get Kicked Out Of A Clan
by Leopardstorm88
Summary: This story contains chapters with Clan cats getting kicked out of their Clans, either becoming warriors of other Clans, or rouges. Hope you like them!
1. Give Bramblestar A Frog As A Meal

Leopardspots, a newly made warrior, came into the ThunderClan camp with a frog. She dropped it on the fresh kill pile, but then she picked it up and decided to give it to Bramblestar. She marched into his den and dropped the frog at Bramblestar's paws. She dipped her head to him and skipped off but before she could reach the entrance of the den, Bramblestar hollered, "STOP!" Leopardspots trotted back to him and he hissed through gritted teeth, "WHY. DID. YOU. GIVE. ME. A. FROG?" Leopardspots hesitated. "Get out of camp!" Bramblestar yowled. "You are now exiled and if my warriors see you after sunset they are free to kill you!" Leopardspots charged out of camp with all of the cats eating fresh-kill staring at her. "Well that didn't go so well." Leopardspots said to herself.

**To this day Leopardspots live in ShadowClan (you have a good hint why)**


	2. Ask The Deputy to Be Your Mate

Snaketail, a newly made warrior of ShadowClan, walked up to the deputy and asked, "Will you be my mate?" The deputy, Poppytail, turned around and cocked her head like a puppy. She turned tail and ran away To the leader's den. Snaketail shrugged and decided to go hunting. As he walked through the forest he sniffed out a fox cub. He went and killed it. The mother was out hunting like he was so he survived. Snaketail marched into camp with the fox cub with all eyes staring at him. "SNAKETAIL!" Yowled the Clan leader, Blackstar. Snaketail marched into Blackstar's den with the fox cub. As soon as Blackstar saw the fox cub, he hissed, "You're exiled! If any of my cats see you in our territory they are free to kill you!" Snaketail rolled his eyes and stomped out of camp with the fox cub still in his jaws. He decided to drop it in the fresh-kill pile to rot all of the food. Then he ran away and drowned himself in a river. **(Oops!)**


	3. Splatter Mud All Over The Clan Leader

**Splashpaw- I know, right?**

Lotusblossom purred as she looked at her kits. They had just been born, and she loved them as much as her mate. Her mate, Cougarheart, licked her and she purred. As the leader, Reedstar, walked in, he stated, " This is very fortunate for RiverClan. It shows that we grow strong." Lotusblossom shook her head. "Why can't all four Clans join together?" She questioned. Reedstar growled. "You know perfectly why." He hissed to her. Lotusblossom shrunk back. Reedstar walked away. "That was rude of him." Said Cougarheart, snuggling in Lotusblossom's pelt. Lotusblossom remarked, "You always know how to make a cat feel better. "All cats gather around me for a Clan meeting!" yowled Reedstar. Lotusblossom and Cougarheart walked to the place where Reedstar announced everything. "Lotusblossom has suggested that all of us should join the other three Clans..." Reedstar started. But Lotusblossom leapt to her paws. "NO I DIDN'T!" She yowled. Reedstar stared at her with shock for about one second, then replied, "Lotusblossom, please do not anger me again or else you know what will happen." Lotusblossom was Reedstar's sister, so she knew perfectly what would happen. The next day, Lotusblossom was on hunting patrol with Reedstar and Brownwhisker. Lotusblossom scented a carp. She ran towards the river, but Brownwhisker hollered, "Stop!" Lotusblossom's paws skidded on mud and 99.9% of it splashed on Reedstar. Reedstar hissed to Lotusblossom, "YOU ARE NOW EXILED FROM RIVERCLAN! IF ANY OF MY WARRIORS SEE YOU IN OUR TERRITORY AFTER SUNSET, THEY ARE FREE TO KILL YOU!" Lotusblossom tried to reason with him, but the Clan leader was too stubborn. Tail and head drooping, Lotusblossom walked out of RiverClan territory and crossed over to ThunderClan territory. They welcomed her there and she loved happily ever after.


	4. Put Yarrow In Fresh-Kill

**Ho Ho Ho merry Christmas! I decided to get a chapter in on the holidays. Hopefully I won't get caught with a mysterious iPad under my pillow. The story starts now!**

Windpelt caught a rabbit. "Nice catch!" Yowled the Clan leader, Crowstar. "Whatever." moaned Windpelt, rolling her eyes. Crowstar growled. But maybe he shouldn't punish Windpelt, she was a younger inexperienced warrior. Windpelt then trotted towards the WindClan camp. Crowstar followed her, dragging a huge rabbit with him. Windpelt dropped the rabbit in the fresh kill pile. Crowstar saw a leaf hanging out of the rabbit's mouth. "Whoever eats that rabbit could take the leaves out." He thought to himself. Windpelt went to see the medicine cat, Crowstar remembered that they were friends. He then saw his mate, Blossomspot, pick up the rabbit that Windpelt had caught. She ate it, and immediately started throwing up. Crowstar then found out that Windpelt had put yarrow in the rabbit! He found Windpelt, and then screamed, "You are now exiled from WindClan! If any of my warriors see you in our territory after sunset, they are free to kill you!" Windpelt is currently a rouge.

**I am so sorry for typing such a short and crappy chapter but I don't want to get caught!**


	5. Pour Hot Sauce In The Fresh-Kill Pile

**Uhhhhhh! This year for New Year my relatives decided to have brunch at my house. And now they're driving me craaaaaaazy! So I just secided to lock myself up in my room and type this fanfic chapter. Hope you like it!**

As Sharpclaw searched the undergrowth for prey he could scent a very strong Twoleg item. He found the object and decided to show it to Leafstar. The Twoleg item smelled spicy and it was opened. As Sharpclaw tried to get himself something to eat, he accidentally spilled the Twoleg item on the fresh-kill pile. Five cats sitting near him widened their eyes in horror. Sharpclaw shrugged and took a shrew from the pile. Leafstar's mate, Billystorm, picked up a piece of the fresh-kill. The fresh-kill was immersed in the Twoleg item. Billystorm studied the Twoleg item and then walked into Leafstar's den. A few moments later, Leafstar and Billystorm walked out of Leafstar's den. Billystorm pointed his tail at Sharpclaw; apparently he had been one of those five cats that had been watching him pour the Twoleg item in the fresh-kill pile. Leafstar walked up to him and announced, "You are now exiled from SkyClan. If any of my warriors see you in our territory after sunset, they are free to kill you without question." Sharpclaw hissed and decided to explore the land beyond SkyClan's territory. He found the place where Dodge and his followers lived and they accepted him there.

**I think that was the longest chapter I wrote. Hooray for me! But it's only 2:40 and my stupid dumb relatives are leaving at 5:00! *faint* Just enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Ask To Join Another Clan

**scarpath2001: Billystorm told Leafstar that there was hot sauce in the fresh-kill. He knew because he was a kittypet. He also told her that Sharpclaw put the hot sauce in the fresh-kill because he was one of the cats who saw him put in on the pile. **

**I am so sorry that I did not update sooner! But my cruel, cruel parnets took my iPad for a MONTH! (No, actually they took it away for a week) So here's the chapter. It is going to be quite long to make up for the long (Meedium?) wait. Oh, and this chapter is rated T... **

As Snowfern walked through ThunderClan territory, she scented a ShadowClan cat. She found him a few fox-lengths away. He was crying. "Hello!" She called to him. The cat looked up to her. "Go away." he demanded. Snowfern pressed,"What is your name?" The cat looked back up at her. "Browntail." _He's so handsome. _Snowfern thought to herself. _Even his name is handsome. _"I'm looking for a mate." Said Browntail. He obviously had the same idea as Snowfern. So they twined tails and walked towards the ThunderClan camp. As Snowfern and Browntail walked through ThunderClan territory, Snowfern scented a mouse. As Snowfern got into the hunting crouch, Browntail couldn't help looking between her legs. But he quickly looked away. He wasn't sure if they could be together. Snowfern had caught the mouse, and she had obviously felt his eyes near her core. She gently licked Browntail's ear and mumbled to him,"Maybe later." Browntail returned the lick and they walked to camp. When they got to camp, Snowfern spotted the leader, Bramblestar. She asked,"Can I join ShadowClan?" Bramblestar nodded his head and declared,"Snowfern, you are now exiled from ThunderClan. If any of my cats see you on our territory after sunset, they are free to kill you." After the exile, Snowfern and Browntail walked happily to ShadowClan territory and they accepted Snowfern there. **  
**

**I know this chapter wasn't that long. I will try to update my other stories to celebrate my freeness! (Freeness is probably not a word)**


End file.
